Phineas and ferb death drawed in blood
by cartoongirl188
Summary: phineas finds out a deep dark secret about his past read to find out what happens sorry for the missup at words in the paragraph can fix it he just closes his eyes and finds himself in a room no windows no doors


death of darkness

Phineas and Ferb sat under their big oak tree as dark clouds started to move saw this and decided to go in leaving Ferb to tend to his reading,Phineas ran in as it started to pour Phineas began to feel very sleepy like he haden't sleeped in months,he finally sat on the couch and slowley closed his he began to ended up sitting in a dark room no doors no windows he bagan to cry out for some one but no one answered

hello boy

phineas heared this and began to get very angry

let me out he yelled

the voice just laughed

your father was right you do sometimes get a temper

who are you phineas yelled

thats for me to know and you to find out

phineas began to get even more angry

phineas you are a monster a beast

shut up phineas yelled

the voice laughed again

phineas got up and started to run he ran straight into a wall

let me OUT phineas screamed at the top of his lungs tears rolled down phineas' cheek

phineas finally woke up he shivered he couldnt believe what just happened to him that voice sounded familer as well but he couldn't remember it, it was all a finally came in he and his book was sopping wet

Phineas started to laugh super hard,Ferb just stared blankley at calmed him self down and sighed he was thinking if he should tell Ferb about his dream he decided not to it would freak him went up stairs he guessed to change,he sat back on the couch and put his hands on his face. he was so confused he didn't know what to do what did the voice mean he was a monster he was only a 15 year old boy that invented with his bro,he was agitated by this

Phineas decided to go up to his room when he accidently triped on the floor and landed right on his face

ow he yelled

he looked at where he landed it was a crooked board he some how lossend it

Phineas took the board apart there was a hinden entrance to a room he had no idea they had,he went through the hole and landed on his feet the room contained boxes of all sorts. he went to the first one he spotted.

he opened it,it conained all kinds of notes he opened one that said adoption papers he was so confuesed why did his mom have this the paper said

the adoption of phineas ander tomas

age: 2

weight: 45 pounds

height: 2 feet 11 inches

gender: boy

comments:

this boy is a menace im so glad you taking him off our hands he's scareing the rest of the children i don't think he is even human he is a MONSTER Phineas put the paper back in the box hot tears rolled down his face,he was a monster and adopted he didn't even know what to believe anymore he wasen't who he thought he was

he ran out of the hole,fixed the floor board,and ran up stairs to his room

Ferb was in his pj's laying in his bed fast asleep

Phineas ran in and sat on his bed

Ferb looked over at Phineas a little worried was he ok Ferb thought to himself

Phineas Ferb said

phineas looked up at him Ferb could see the tear stains on his face

you ok Phineas asked Ferb

Phineas ignored Ferb as he layed down in his bed and feel fast asleep

in his dream he heared a voice again

your a blood sucking freak Phineas you don't deserve to live just like your mother and father

Phineas didn't know what to say to that

what do you mean Phineas asked

the voice laughed at him again

your a vampire Phineas prince of the night and i'm going to kill you just like i did to your mom and dad

i'm not a vampire Phineas yelled

of course you are if you want to know more about your past asked the wise old man down the way

Phineas woke up from his dream he looked at his clock it said 12:12 a.m

he rubbed his head he just couldn't be a vampire he just couldn't he sighed and laid back down his stomach began to couldn't believe how weak he was acting

he layed in his bed with his stomach feeling like he just got shot

also his teeth hurt he began to lick his front teeth to try to relieve the pain when he felt a sharp point

maybe the voice was right he thought

i guess i am a monster

Phineas was stunned at what he called himself but i guess it was true

he decided to go find the old man down the way in the morning

5:00 a.m

Ferb had arose from his slumber he looked right at Phineas he was still sleeping soundly

he was still worried about him he looked really bad last night

but he looked peaceful now so Ferb didn't worry to much but he kept on looking at Phineas

he still had the tear stains on his face and he let out a huge yawn and Ferb could see a two sharp teeth in Phineas' mouth

WAIT two sharp teeth now this was unusual

Ferb left that moment slip his mind as he got up for breakfast

he ran down stairs and sat down in front of a plate of pancakes then he began to eat

Linda their mother sat down with a cup of coffee smileing

her smile left her face when she saw Phineas' chair was empty

Ferb where is your brother she asked

Ferb swallowed his food then he spoke

Phineas is still sleeping he looked so peaceful like he hasen't gotten any rest for months so I left him there

Linda smiled ok she said

Candace walked down the stairs as well she yawned and sat down

goodmorning Linda said to Candace

Candace smiled at her mother

her husband had not come down yet but then she remembered he had an early shift at the antiques shop

back in Phineas' room he was fast asleep then he finally awoke to the sun in his face

he covered his face since the sun pained him

he got out of the bed and remembered his dream he had to find the old man who live down the way

Phineas changed his clothes and headed down stairs

he sat down at the table and looked at his pancakes and didn't want them since he only drank gulp (blood) he was a vampire after all

did you have a goodnights rest asked Linda

Phineas looked at his adopted mom and nodded

well good Linda said

Phineas sighed and looked at his pancakes he really really didn't want them but what could he say to his adopted mother he couldn't say he didn't want them because he only drank blood it would scare her

Phineas pushed his plate away

Linda was stunned by this

whats wrong sweet heart aren't you hungry Linda asked

well i am hungry but not for this he thought to himself

Linda sighed Phineas is every thing ok she asked

Phineas din't want to atract too much negetive attention so he smiled

oh im ok can i be excused he asked

before she answered Phineas jumped off his chair,put on his jacket,and ran out the door

now he had to find out where the old man lived

then all of a sudden he ran right smack into some it it was Isabella

she looked at who she bumped into it was Phineas

she blushed as Phineas gave a hand to help her up as soon as she got up Phineas began running again

now where is he going she thought

Phineas didn't have time to talk to Isabella right now he had to do something important

he looked all over for signs of this guy but there were none

then he heared a psst coming from an alley

he followed the sound and found an old man

what luck he thought

he followed the old man to what looks like an old abandoned house

they both went inside

the old man gesured Phineas to sit down

Phineas sat down the chair was soft as silk he all most feel asleep

the old man smiled warmly

he went over to Phineas and began to bow

Phineas was stunned

what are you doing he asked

the old man stopped and smiled i'm bowing to the prince he mutterd

Phineas had forgotten that in his dream the voice called him the prince of darkness

am i really a prince Phineas asked

the old man nodded

Phineas smiled brightly he had no idea

also what had happened to my parents Phineas asked

the old man sighed,got a big book out,and set it on the table in front of him

he opened the book and began to speak

back in 1886 your mother was the most beautiful woman in all of the world she became queen after her father and mother died but her family had a dark secret they were all vampires no one knew of this she finally married to a handsome man but her instincits came over and she bit him he also became a vampire a couple of years later they were married and had you your parents were over joyed by this but when an evil force came apon the kingdom and told everyone your family's secret they captured your father and burned him to the stake because he was diffrent your mother on the other hand grabbed you,put you in a basket,and ran through the village tring to save you she put you on an orfanage doorstep and ran at least they didn't know about you or they would have killed you to since you could make more vampires to ruin the village they finally caught your mother she didnt fuss or cry when they put her on the stake she just breathed in happy knowing you would be ok she died later on that night

Phineas was wowed by this

what were my parents names Phineas asked

Vivian and Rogan he said

Phineas was sad and overjoyed to know about his real parents

the old man spoke again

when the evil force found out you were still alive he tried to find you but couldn't now since he has found out were you are he has planned to kill you

Phineas was confused by one thing

is the evil force the voice i heared in my dream

the old man nodded

also if the guy wants to kill me why did he tell me about you

i guess he wanted a fair fight said the old man

Phineas sighed he couldn't believe his past was so sad

the old man walked away and in a couple minutes he came back with a strange looking bag full of red goo

here said the old man you will need this

he gave it to Phineas

Phineas held it in his hand

what is it Phineas asked

its blood said the old man

Phineas gulped blood he thought

you will need this to stay alive ive also put some more bags in a carry on for you don't tell anyone about your powers this is your battle not anyone elses

Phineas nodded slowley

the old man then dissapered out of sight

Phineas looked at the blood bag in his hand

he was so hungry,his fangs grew,and he bit into it

his skin began to glow again

he smiled,grabbed the carry on and headed out the door

Phineas saw that is was dark out and his adopted mom would be furious with him but he had to take his chances he had something a little more dangerous to deal with then his fake mom

he ran home since he had lightning speed he go there in the nic of time

when he opened the door and went inside he saw his adopted mom's angry face

were on earth have you been all day young man she yelled

Phineas gulped he didn't know what to say he couldn't tell her the truth the old man said do not tell anyone his families secret

so instead of telling her a lame excuse he blurted out

why didn't you tell me i was adopted

Linda stopped in her tracks

sigh i had hoped you would never find out im sorry said Linda

Phineas smiled its ok he said

he hugged his fake mom

she smiled and returned the hug

now im going to hit the hay he said

Linda nodded

Phineas ran upstairs into his room he was stopped by Ferb

were have you been he asked

Phineas smiled scared like

ummmmm i was you know around Phineas said

Ferb gave him his confused your not telling me the truth look

Isabella told me you were in a hurry, where to

Phineas twittled his thumbs together

ummmmmmmmmm i was at ummmmmmmmm Balget's house he said

Ferb was so astounded how could Phineas lie like this he thought

Ferb finally gave in knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Phineas

ok Ferb said

Phineas smiled and jumped into bed phew he all most suspected something Phineas thought

he was still wondering when the evil force would come it could be anytime now

Phineas lay in his bed he was afraid to sleep because the evil spirit could come when he least expected it

Phineas accidently fell asleep

he had another dream the voice spoke to him again

so Phineas i see you saw the old man

Phineas didn't want to talk to this person but since he was going to kill him he had a couple questions for this guy

why did you tell all of those people about my families secret

the voice laughed i had to Phineas i was furious with the king and queen

why he asked

the voice sighed because my father Rodan was also your father and when he married the princess he told me when he died he would give me the thrown but when you came a long the princess changed his mind and said that you should be the ruler of the land i was so angry i told everyone about your little secret so i could become the rightful ruler and i did until i found out you were still alive so since your still alive your the ruler of the kingdom thats why i need to kill you

Phineas gulped so your my step brother said Phineas

of course i am fool your so weak and powerless even though you have royal vampire blood in your veins you don't know how to use your powers your worthless

Phineas was starting to get mad but gave out a deep breathe

our battle starts on the next full moon got it

phineas nodded

good his step brother said

then Phineas woke up from his dream he couldn't believe his step brother would do something so evil but he was ready for anything

he still had to get his powers ready he knew he could run fast but what else could he do

on the corner of his eye he could see a book and a sword

he went over to the two objects and picked up the sword it look 100 years old with a dragon ingraved on the handle

Phineas felt the sharp blade it slick and smooth but could also kill someone

Phineas put down the sword and opened the book it said all of his powers he could learn

he looked over at his calender it said he hade three days until the next full moon

Phineas had to learn all the moves in three days but he was ready

the night of the third day

Phineas wore a long jacket and put a hood on he was ready with his sword at hand

he hade to sneak out of the house to make sure no one saw him leave

but sadley Ferb saw him head out the door

Ferb as quiet as a mouse followed Phineas to an open windy valley

Ferb hid behind a big boulder

show your self Phineas said

some one walked out of the the darkness he could tell it was his stepbrother

oh im so glad you came Phineas are you ready for your demise he said

Phineas growled showing his fangs

ohh it looks like someone has a bad temper he said

Phineas gave him and evil stare

ok then Phineas bring it on he said

Phineas ran towards him with the sword at hand he swung it at him but he had dissapered

Phineas look around but could not see him

he used one of his powers to find him but Phineas got hit with a ray

Phineas fell to the ground

the evil source appeared

oh my word Phineas your so weak our father is dissapointed in you said the evil source

behind the rock Ferb was so confused what did that guy mean about our father and should i help Phineas

Phineas got up he was dirty and a little bloody

is that the best you got Phineas said

the evil source was astounded wow your really stubborn why don't you just give up

he shot another beam at Phineas

Phineas had put a bubble of protection around him

your trying my patience said evil source

Phineas gave him a smile of witty victory

he ran up to Phineas and showed him his monsterous blade

before it hit Phineas he back flipped and landed on his feet

how long is this going to take i feel were to evenly matched said Phineas

he stopped in his tracks

oh i guess your right here i've got an idea why won't we just get your other idiotic step brother to take me on

Ferb under an hypnotic spell came out of hideing

Ferb Phineas yelled

your not going to hurt my brother, you said you were going to take me on so do it or are you scared i will beat you Phineas screamed

the evil source was furious so be it he said

he put Ferb back and they were back on with the fight

Phineas jumped at the evil source and put his sword to his throat

so now if i kill you i will be called a murduerer but if you kill me i will never see my family again

will you take that chance said the evil source

maybe i will said Phineas he gripped the swored tighter to his throat

then why don't you do it then finish me off said the evil source

Phineas gave him an evil glare but then it faded into a frown and hot tears

the evil source pushed him off

Phineas fell right on his back

hah your such a good hearted fool you can't do it

Phineas too scared and hurt to move to said nothing

Ferb didnt know what to do he finally did the smart thing called 911

hello what is your emergency said the lady on the phone

hello my brother is getting beaten please help said Ferb very scared like

ok sir were are you said the lady

park view avenue 123 said Ferb

ok will be right there then she hung up

Ferb put his phone in his pocket and began to watched

tisked tisked tisked said the evil sourse your so pathetic

Phineas growned and got up on his feet he wiped the blood and tears away from his face

i don't want to do this said Phineas

well i do i want to be king said evil source

you can be king said Phineas

silly fool you can't just give someone power it comes in generation he hit Phineas with another death ray

Phineas fell back down on the dirty ground

the police finally got there Ferb showed them what was going on

freeze said all the police men with guns pointing at the evil source

who are these freaks said the evil source

your under arrest said one of the police men

the evil sorce hit him with a death ray

all of the police started to shoot at him

the evil sourse fell to the ground

i will get you Phineas if its the last thing i do

the evil source faided away

Phineas dropped his swored and fell to hid knees he held his arm as it bleed he finally fell to the ground unconsious

Phineas awoke at the hospital his mom,step dad,sister,and brother were in front off him

are you ok said Ferb

Phineas didn't say anything

his mom gave him a big hug Ferb told us what happend and im so sorry

Phineas smiled happy it was over and since he was a vampire he healed fast and got to go home the very next day

he was happy everthing was finally over

or was it

in the darkness two eyes red as blood appeared

next time i'll kill you Phineas

next time

THE END


End file.
